In recent years, the advent of technology has drastically changed the way merchants are able to target consumers. A consumer using a wireless communication device is usually confronted with several hundred different types of advertisements during a daily period. When using a phone, email or other electronic or smart device, a consumer is usually inundated with different advertisements related or unrelated to the activity that the user is engaged in.
With the onset of increased use of wireless communication devices, it is increasingly important for merchants to target consumers quickly and efficiently. Due to the increased amount of information thrown at consumers, they are distant and uninvolved in the majority of advertisements displayed to them.